Jangan Pernah Tinggalkanku Sendiri
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Sasuke segera bersiap-siap, dan berharap kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan syuting kali ini lebih cepat, dan bisa segera pergi, ke tempat Sakura. SasukeSakura fic, ONESHOT


* * *

**Jangan Pernah Tinggalkanku Sendiri**

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Sasuke segera bersiap-siap, dan berharap kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan syuting kali ini lebih cepat, dan bisa segera pergi, ke tempat Sakura. SasuSaku fic, ONESHOT.

**A _Naruto_ fic, presented by LIL-ECCHAN**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Aduh...  
**MAIN CHARACTER**: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura  
**PAIRING**: SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata  
**RATING**: T  
**GENRE**: Romance/Angst  
**LANGUAGE**: Indonesian

* * *

_DOR! DOR!_

Bunyi tembakan terdengar dari pistol yang dipegang Sasuke, yang sedang melompat dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah sasaran.

"AARGH!" teriak Kankurou, yang terkena peluru pistol itu, dan dia terjatuh.

"_CUT_! _CUT_!" ujar Neji sang sutradara, sambil membentuk huruf X besar dari kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa adegan disudahi dulu.

"Sasuke! Kerja bagus! Kankurou! Aktingmu hebat!"

"Ya, terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan memejamkan matanya. Ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sebotol sirup _blueberry_ yang mewah nan mahal ke pipi Sasuke. Itu sirup dingin yang baru diambil dari kulkas, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sosok seorang gadis berambut pink mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _peach_, dan _poncho_ berwarna hijau _lime_.

"Sasuke-kun?" ujarnya lembut. Sasuke tersenyum, dan bangkit untuk duduk. Gadis itu menyodorkan botol minuman tadi. Sasuke menerimanya, dan langsung meneguknya sampai hanya tersisa satu tetes air didalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." ujarnya sambil menaruh botol itu diatas lantai.

"Sama-sama," ujar Sakura sambil membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah. "Lelah?"

"Tentu saja." ujar Sasuke yang masih terengah-engah nafasnya.

"Hehe." Sakura tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang biasanya selalu terlihat menjaga _image_nya di depan layar kaca. Ternyata, di belakang layar kaca dia bisa terlihat lelah seperti ini.

"SASUKE!!" seperti biasa, dimanapun Sasuke berada, selalu ada _fangirls_-nya.

"Ah," Sakura menoleh pelan. "Sasuke, para _fangirls_-mu sudah berdatangan, kau mau keluar menyalami mereka?" Sasuke hanya menoleh pelan. Para _fangirls_-nya tambah berisik melihat Sasuke yang melihat ke arah mereka. Pagar penghalang masuknya para _fangirls_, mulai bergoyang-goyang, sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan para _fangirls_ itu.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Kalian pergilah! Biar kami yang urus disini! Sasuke! Jangan hiraukan para _fangirls_-mu dulu! Kau masih punya banyak kegiatan! Kalau kau meladeni mereka, kau akan kelelahan! Cepatlah!" ujar Naruto, sang _leader_ dari para _bodyguard_ Sasuke yang sedang menahan pagar pembatas para _fangirls_.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Dalam sekejap, dibopongnya badan ringan Sakura. Dan dibawanya lari ke arah pintu darurat.

Benar saja, pagar itu **patah**. Para _bodyguard_ melompat ke atas kayu, yang sudah disiapkan agar para _bodyguard_ tidak bernasib sama seperti pagar itu, yang terinjak-injak oleh para _fangirls_ yang langsung memasuki pintu darurat, mengikuti Sasuke. Kecuali seseorang. Seorang gadis berjalan perlahan kearah Naruto.

"Hinata?" ujar Naruto pelan.

**.:-:-:.**

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat. Badan Sakura yang dibopongnya tidak membebaninya, badan kecil itu cukup ringan untuk seukuran seorang gadis.

Teriakan kecil dari para _fangirls_ sudah bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua.

Terlihat, sebuah tangga besar di depan mata mereka berdua. Sasuke segera membuka pintu kecil tersembunyi di bawahnya dan memasukinya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, para _fangirls_ itu menaiki tangga, menduga bahwa Sasuke menaiki tangga.

Suara kerumunan para _fangirls_ sudah menghilang. Di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dan sempit, tepatnya _loker_ sapu, hanya terdengar suara nafas yang terengah-engah dari mulut Sasuke yang kelelahan berlari dan Sakura yang penyakit asmanya mulai kambuh.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah pucat tampangnya, Sasuke segera keluar dari loker itu dan mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya.

"Naruto!?" teriaknya.

"**Huh? Sasuke? Ada apa? Kau tertangkap lagi oleh mereka? Bertahanlah! Kami akan segera ke-**" suara Naruto terdengar, tapi dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan! Tolong telpon Dokter Tayuya sekarang! Penting!" Tayuya adalah dokter spesialis asma, dan dokter yang biasa menangani Sakura. Mengingat hal itu, Naruto langsung mengerti kondisinya.

"**Ba- Baik!**" terputuslah saluran telepon itu.

"Sakura… Bertahanlah…" ujar Sasuke pelan, sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

**.:-:-:. **

"Seperti biasa, dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya." ujar Tayuya pelan sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang tertidur lemah di atas kasur.

"…" Sasuke masih belum bisa mempercayai semua ini. Lagi-lagi, Sakura nyaris kehilangan nyawanya yang menurut Sasuke, sangat berharga daripada uang, segalanya yang ada. Sudah kesekian kalinya. Kalau dihitung, sepertinya sudah yang ke-6 kalinya dalam sebulan ini, dan kejadian ini sudah berlangsung sejak 4 builan yang lalu. Dia hanya gadis biasa, tubuhnya tergolong lemah, badannya ringan karena sakit-sakitan, bisa hidup pun, karena dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang tinggi. 6 kali dalam sebulan… Asma kambuh sekali saja sudah cukup membahayakan.

"Jadi…" sahut Sasuke pelan sambil duduk di kursi. "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tayuya diam, lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke arah jendela, melihat langit biru.

"Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, jangan pernah mengajaknya ke tempatmu syuting, itu—"

"Sudah kubilang, dia yang memaksaku. Aku tak tega menolak permintaannya." ujar Sasuke memotong omongan Tayuya.

"Lalu apa ada cara lain? Sasuke, kau harus tegas! Ini demi nyawanya! Nyawa yang katamu lebih berharga daripada ketenaranmu ataupun nyawamu! Sadarlah! Walaupun dia yang meminta, tapi akibatnya bisa saja buruk, untuknya maupun dirimu! Ini demi dirinya…"

"…" Sasuke hanya diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Tayuya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kucoba…" ujar Sasuke melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Yah, baguslah. Tunggu—"

"Hm?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau mau kembali ke studio?"

"Tentu saja… Seperti ini lebih baik. Sakura bisa istirahat, dan aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Sasuke membuka pintu, keluar ruangan dan menutupnya lagi.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" ujar Naruto yang tampak khawatir dengan Hinata disampingnya.

"…Seperti biasa…" perlahan, Sasuke melangkah menjauhi pintu ruangan dimana Sakura tengah tertidur, dan duduk di kursi.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata berbisik tepat disamping telinga Naruto.

"Hn? Ada apa, Hinata?" Naruto membalas bisikan Hinata.

"Apa Sasuke-san selalu seperti itu setiap kali Sakura-chan dibawa ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Yah, begitulah, setiap saat. Hei, kau tahu? Terkadang, aku melihat kerah lengan bajunya basah. Sepertinya dia menangis, tapi dia ingin terlihat tegar." perlahan, Hinata melihat ke arah Sasuke. Kerah lengan bajunya tidak basah, tapi, yah. Begitulah. Sasuke menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan Naruto dan Hinata, jadi, tampangnya saat itu tidak bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

'_Sasuke-san…_'

**.:-:-:. **

Naruto mengantar Sasuke ke _Sapphire_ studio, studio yang tidak akan bisa didatangi _fangirls_ dan dijaga keprivasiannya. Naruto selalu diberi kebebasan oleh Sasuke, apabila Sasuke tengah mengadakan syuting di studio itu, Naruto tidak perlu menjaganya lagi.

"Hei, Hinata, setelah ini, kita main ke _Red Moon Plaza_, yuk? Aku sudah lama tidak main kesana." ajak Naruto.

"Boleh." ujar Hinata meng-iya-kan.

**.:-:-:. **

Mereka pergi ke _RMP_, dan tempat yang mereka datangi pertama kali adalah _Food Counter_. Seperti biasa, Naruto memesan ramen. Hinata hanya memesan _grapes mix oranges sundae_.

Selesai mengganjal perut, mereka pergi ke _game center_. Mereka bermain _Dance Dance Revolution_, sebuah _dance simulator game_ yang populer.

"Ah, iya, Naruto-kun, ini, pakaianmu, sudah kujahit dan juga kucuci." ujar Hinata sambil memberikan pakaian yang telah dilipat rapih, dan dibungkus dengan plastik, seperti pakaian-pakaian yang dijual di toko.

"Eeh? Pantas saja kucari-cari tidak ada. Kapan kau mengambilnya?" ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Kapan, ya? Entahlah, aku lupa." ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Hinata!"

**.:-:-:. **

Studio, Sasuke masih didandani oleh sang perias terkenal, Yamanaka Ino. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak suka kalau harus didandani seperti ini. Tapi di kontraknya sebagai aktor, dia diharuskan menuruti semua ucapan sang manager, Juugo.

"Hei, Ino-san, bisakah untuk tidak—"

"Diamlah, Sasuke-san, kalau kau bicara, aku jadi susah mendandanimu," ujar Ino memotong omongan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam. Ingin dia memprotes tentang bedaknya yang terlalu tebal itu. Tapi, sudahlah.

"Sasuke-kun!" terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi untuk Sasuke. Sosok yang memiliki suara itu berlari dengan terengah-engah.

"Sakura?! Kenapa kau—"

"Hei! Gadis bodoh! Kau tidak boleh memasuki wilayah ini! Wilayah ini terlarang untukmu!" ujar dua orang polisi yang mengejar Sakura.

"Tidak apa! Biarkan dia masuk kesini! Dia calon istriku." ujar Sasuke.

"A—oh, baiklah…" kedua polisi itu langsung kembali. Sakura mendekati Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa, 'kan? Juugo, dimana Suigetsu? Pinta dia untuk menyiapkan ruangan istirahat untuk Sakura." ujar Sasuke pada Juugo. Suigetsu adalah partner Juugo yang bertugas untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Sasuke, semua yang Sasuke pinta pasti akan disiapkan oleh Suigetsu.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun, _calon_… _istri_…?" tanya Sakura agak malu. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Senyuman hangat yang hanya Ia berikan pada Sakura. Hanya Sakura-lah yang pernah menerima senyuman itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja di Rumah Sakit? Kalau disana, Tayuya pasti bisa menjagamu." ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh kepala Sakura.

"Ma—maaf, aku kabur. Hehe." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Lain kali, tolong," Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini, ya…?"

"I—iya… Maaf…" Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Tapi… aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan olehmu. Aku tidak mau kalau tidak tanpamu. Jangan pernah… tinggalkanku sendiri…" Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dibasahi oleh air mata.

Sasuke tersenyum, lagi. "Tidak… tidak akan." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya." ujar Sakura.

"Sasuke, cepatlah bersiap untuk syuting, untuk Sakura, Suigetsu sudah menyiapkan segalanya yang dia butuhkan." ujar Juugo sambil melirik Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sakura, kau mau menungguku, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan berjalan mengikuti Suigetsu. Setelah sosok Sakura dan Suigetsu hilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke segera bersiap-siap, dan berharap kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan syuting kali ini lebih cepat, dan bisa segera pergi, ke tempat Sakura.

Tapi, entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali.

'_Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres…_'

**.:-:-:. **

Puas bermain di _RMP_, Naruto dan Hinata pergi ke _Sapphire Studio_. Naruto kembali untuk menjemput Sasuke, dan Hinata datang untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Ayah Hinata adalah pemilik _Sapphire Studio_. Jadi, wajar kalau Naruto dan Hinata sering bertemu. Dan ayah Hinata sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi, ayah Hinata tetap menyayangi Hinata, dan merestui hubungan mereka, dengan agak memaksa.

**.:-:-:. **

Setibanya disana, Hinata pergi ke lantai teratas, lantai 8, tempat ayahnya bekerja, dan Naruto pergi ke lantai 7, tempat para aktor/aktris terkenal seperti Sasuke bekerja.

"Oi! Sasuke!" sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang beristirahat.

"Hei. Oh, ya, Naruto, bisa tolong kau cek keadaan Sakura?" ujar Sasuke yang kelihatannya cemas.

"Sakura? Bukankah dia ada di Rumah Sakit?"

"Tidak, tadi, dia kesini. Tolong, cek dia, tanyakan ruangannya pada Suigetsu."

Setelah menanyakan ruangan tempat Sakura beristirahat pada Suigetsu, Naruto segera pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

'_Ruangan di dekat lift… ruangan di sebelah kanan lift, di sebelah kiri tempat tata rias…_' Naruto menggumam.

"Ah! Itu!" Naruto melangkah ke ruangan itu, ruangan dengan tulisan _Sedang dipakai oleh Uchiha Sasuke_.

"Uhuk! Ohk!" terdengar suara batuk dari dalam ruangan. Entah kenapa, Naruto tidak bisa melangkah,

'_Eh?_'

"Uhuk! Ohoek! Ehk! Sa—Sa… suke… kun…"

'_Sakura!?_' _BRAK!_ Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan paksa.

"SAKURA!?" di depan matanya, di depan mata biru Naruto, dapat dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut pink yang terbaring di atas kasur kecil dengan darah di mulutnya yang mengalir keluar.

**.:-:-:. **

"SASUKE!!" Naruto berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

"Cut, Cut! Nak, kau mengganggu syuting ini, keluarlah! Sasuke, perintahkan _bodyguard_mu itu untuk menjaga sopan santunnya lain kali!" ujar Sutradara yang kesal.

"Saya mohon maaf, tapi, permisi, saya mau bicara dengannya dulu." ujar Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oi, bodoh! Kenapa kau harus berteriak sekencang itu? Aku jadi ikut dimarahi!"

"Jangan bahas itu dulu! Yang penting, sekarang, ikut aku, cepat!" ujar Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hei! Bocah bodoh! Kau mengganggu syuting!" Sutradara yang mulutnya ditutupi masker itu tambah kesal.

**.:-:-:. **

"Ada apa, bodoh! Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu?!"

"Diam! Ikutlah!" mereka pergi ke ruangan itu. Begitu pintu ruangan itu dibuka…

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke segera mendekati sosok gadis berambut pink itu. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Matanya tertutup.

Sasuke segera mengecek denyut nadi Sakura. Tidak berdenyut?

Sasuke mengecek hidungnya. Tidak bernafas?

"Sa… kura? Sakura? SAKURA!?" air matanya mulai mengalir, menghapus bedak di wajah Sasuke. "Naruto! Kenapa dia…"

"Aku… tidak tahu… Maaf… kalau saja seandainya aku datang lebih cepat…" Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat sahabatnya yang sekarat— atau telah disimpulkannya _mati_, Naruto tidak mampu bergerak. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sejak dulu adalah teman sejak kecil. Kini…

"SAKURAAAAAA!!"

**.:-:-:. **

Sasuke, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Hinata yang senantiasa menemaninya. Di depan matanya, ada batu nisan yang didampingi tumpukan buket bunga dan taburan kelopak bunga.

Sasuke memandang tajam batu nisan itu, tertulis sebuah nama, nama orang yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sudah tiada. Sakura sudah meninggal. Meninggal karena penyakitnya. Asma. Dia kehabisan darah, karena darah tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dari mulutnya.

Sakura sudah meninggalkan Sasuke. Pemakaman Haruno Sakura telah selesai sejak tadi. Tapi, Sasuke masih tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

'_Haruno Sakura… Padahal… aku belum menjadikannya Uchiha Sakura… Kenapa…?_'

Mulai hujan. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang senantiasa menemaninya sedari tadi.

"Naruto, bawalah Hinata ke mobil. Hangatkan diri kalian disana." tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka kembali ke mobil milik Sasuke. Kini, hanya ada Sasuke, makam Sakura, dan hujan.

'_Waktu itu, kau meminta padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu._' Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah awan yang menurunkan hujan itu.

'_Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah kau yang meninggalkanku? Kenapa?_' Sasuke menangis lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Wah... nggak nyangka kali bakalan bikin fic tragedy kayak gini... Oh iya, _by the way_, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk Saku-Na-Chan yang sering disangka .hoshi.na-chan., salah satu teman curhat saya.

_Mind to review__?_ **:D**

* * *


End file.
